Secrets of Angel's and Demon's
by ks vamp girl
Summary: Hermione was different , yes she was a witch but there was something more about her that no one knew. Well no one until until Voldemort and his followers found out.was she meant to fight for the light? and who is this isabella person? i suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**SECRETS OF ANGELS AND DEMONS**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own twilight or harry potter. I only own David,Luke, Micheal and Sebastian. **

**Rated: Bella/Rabastion  
><strong>

**Pairing: T  
><strong>

**SUMMARY**

**Hermione was never normal like the other children yes she was a witch but beyond that see Hermione was a fallen angel an angel that has fallen from heaven because of interfering with humans. But Hermione was cousin to the devils daughter- Isabella- and niece to the devil himself (David)what happens when the dark side learns of this? was she really meant to be on the light's side?**

**CHAPTER 1**

**"Granger!" Draco Malfoy a sixth year slytherin called out quickly him and Blaise Zamboni,Crabbe, Goyle and pansy rushed behind him as i ran out the doors of Hogwarts it was the end of the year and Ron and harry had already left for the year and i know that the Slytherin's had seen my wings right as i was at the edge of the forbidden forest when i was hit over the head knocking me out as i was dragged further into the forest.**

**FLASH FORWARD TO WHEN HERMIONE WAKES UP**

**Groaning as i roll over on the cold hard marble floor my eyes see over 2 dozens of feet standing around me including at the head of the stairs a throne with feet hanging over the edge.**

**"good to see you woke up Granger" Malfoy drawled out leaning against the dark wall of his home no doubt **

**"before we get to far I'd like to know who isabella is?" Lucius Malfoy drawled out from beside his only son and my eyes widened slightly gaining the courage as i take a deep breath and answer the question.**

**"i cant exactly tell you but i can show you if your willing to go that is" i said glancing fearfully at the dark lord who had remained quiet until then**

**"show us then mud-blood" the comment made the death eaters chuckle but i didn't say but raise an eyebrow at them chuckling i replied  
><strong>

**"I'm not a Mud-blood" and with that we were all gone we reappeared in the underground palace of my uncles my wizarding clothes had been replaced with a knee length purple dress my wings expanding and stretching i heard the sharp intake of breath of theirs as they saw my white wings.**

**"what are you?" one of the death eaters asked nervously i didn't reply as i started walking done the hallways of the castle. Loud music reached my ears and i smirked as i opened the door my uncle David sat on his throne his feet dangling off the arm of the chair looking up he smiled at me showing off his elongated fangs standing he gracefully and hugged me.**

**"Bella's in the training room i believe" he said watching the others behind me as he went back to his throne leaving the throne room i could already hear the clangs of swords and the bangs of magic usage.**

**"come" i muttered hearing their feet pounding behind me as i slammed the doors open and smiled at the sight before me my cousin Bella stood sparing against Luke the best swordsmen we have and of course Bella was beating him hands down sword at his throat he snarled storming out the room a smiling evilly Bella stood facing me and the others**

**"hello dearest cousin of mine" she purred fangs flashing at the smile she threw at me then expecting who I'd brought back.**

**"you brought my pets cousin?" she asked inspecting a dark haired Lestrange brother who smirked at her.**

**"sadly no" i drawled picking up a twisted knife of Bella's and inspecting it**

**"then why did you bring them to hell cousin?" she asked impatiently hands on her hips as she took the knife away from me.**

**"they wanted to know what i was so i brought them to you you have more fun explaining then i do" i said flexing my wings before lifting off the ground and sitting on the rafters high above the floor.**

**"well then cousin that messes up my schedule i was going to be...uh...busy" she said smirking up at me as i rolled my eyes**

**"please Isa you don't anymore pleasure you get pleasure just be tormenting Micheal" i said sneering at the name of my brother.**

**"well then boys and lady" she added hastily at the glare on Bellatrix's glare**

**"i'm a demon of the royal family or the devils daughter I'm over 15,000 years old and am still young my dearest cousin Hermione is a fallen angel an angel that fell because she didn't follow her orders" she said snickering at the last part as i dropped to the ground gracefully.**

**"any questions?" i asked smiling at the floor**

**"yes why did you fall from heaven?" Rabastion asked and i scowled crossing my arms at the thought of the reason i had fallen from grace i heard Isa laughing at that and i turned my heated glare on her which made her laugh harder.**

**"she fell from grace because she was helping the dark side" Bella drawled winking at me as she threw the knife at the wall which flung straight into it's target Micheal i raised an eyebrow at that. Bella's response was a demented smile and a crazed series of laughs that had most of the death eaters shuddering in fear.**

**IN ISA'S WING OF HELL'S CASTLE**

**"You fell from grace because you were helping...us?" pansy asked confusedly as i read a book that was centuries older then i was. Looking up i nodded to Isa who sighed but got up and sat in front of the dark lord and his followers. I tuned them out as i read ignoring the sadness that had started to blossom in my chest.**

**BELA'S/ISA'S POV**

**"Long ago when the first Muggle's and wizard's or witch's lived upon the earth they all knew of us. Of demon's and angel's , we helped them whenever we could, but it didn't come free they had to repay us." i started searching for a book that held pictures of earlier times upon finding it i beckoned them to the table where we all sat.**

**"Hermione was one of those human's ,that asked for a favor, from asked for him to save her daughter" i said softly glancing sadly at Hermione upon hearing the whimper that slipped from her lips. The others glanced wearily at us both as i continued**

**"Her daughter was dieing and she was at wits end. With nothing else to do she came to my father and asked for his help but alas their was nothing he could. You ,my kind, we bring death. we do not reverse it upon hearing that she ran out of the throne room but didn't make it out. She fell in front of my room , i found her 3 hours later sobbing half dead, so i saved her child" i drawled tinkering with random things.**

**"you are no..." Hermione snarled at me standing up to leave.**

**"sit down and shut up" i seethed barring my teeth at her my eyes glowing because of my rage she struggled against my order but did as she was told.**

**"i made you what you are do not forget that" i said walking out the door and slamming it closed lapsing the room into silence.**


	2. Explanations and Parties

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight or any of the songs recommended for this chapter they all belong to their rightful owners.I only own David,Luke, Micheal, Sebastian, Mastema*** and Aonyōbō ***.

song(s) recommended for this chapter:

For the (Party scene) 2nd part of the chapter

Can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus

Moves like Jagger By: Maroon 5

Party rock anthem and sexy and i know it by Lmfao

Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starship

Important things to remember

things with stars on them have meanings at the end of the chapter.

EXPLANATIONS AND PARTIES

3rd Person Pov

Hermione sat at the head of the table head laying on the beautifully polished wood as the others talked around her about how crazy this seemed. Growing tired of their talk about her and her family she brought her head up and placed in her palm. Before clearing her throat drawing everyone's attention to her.

**"Could we all possible stop talking about how impossible this all is"** She said bitterly glaring at Draco for trying to bring it back up but her glare silenced them all.

**"How..."** Rabastion started but was interrupted when a voice screamed as loud as they could.

**"Sissy!"** a young boys voice rang out and a wide smile played across her face as she stood flying across the room and out the doors, the room was silenced and no one moved until Draco had finally had enough of waiting and stood heading out to the hall. Before he fully made it to the doors, another demon appeared this one female and appeared beautiful.

**"Well, well what have we here a wizard"** Aonyōbō purred happily as her sharp elongated claws shoved him against the wall ,her sharp teeth going straight to his neck a warning not for anyone to move a muscle.

**"You would make a perfect demon"** She said opening her jaws wide and preparing to bite when a blur knocked straight into her sending her side ways into the wall. When their eyes settled on what had saved him,they were shocked to see it was Hermione that had done it, Her pure white wings stretched prepared to take flight and fangs elongated ,her lips pulled back in a silent snarl and her eyes were a very glowing blue.

**"You dare intervene you fallen scum"** Aonyōbō spat standing up and letting her disguise drop. Allowing her char coaled and burnt skin along with her pure red eyes to be seen.

**"Yes i do"** she managed to get out when she wasn't barring her teeth

**"You have no rule here fallen!Get Out!"** Aonyōbō hissed ,eyes sparking dangerously her lips pulling back, To their surprise, Hermione smirked a harsh laugh leaving her lips as she responded.

**"I may not have rule her but she does"** She said raising a clawed fingernail to point towards the door, Where a very angry demon princess stood her wings out fully.

**"Out Aonyōbō "** she said quietly and when the she demon didn't move , a harsh growl left her lips as she propelled herself towards the disobeying demon who only had time to whimper before they were both gone. Hermione stood her wings tucking themselves back in and her claws and fangs retracting. A whimper drew her attention away from us as she knelt next to the door speaking softly.

**"Mastema you can come out now"** she said quietly and a blur shot out of the shadows and into her arms.

**"Is that your son?"** Lucius asked hesitantly and the silence was deafening

**"No he's not my son"** she said quietly sounding almost heart broken they all knew why.

**"Mestema don't be shy say hello"** she said quietly and the boy's face moved into view. He was truly a handsome young boy ,Bright blue eyes and black hair heightened his beauty, he had high cheek bones and a small nose much like Hermione did but everything looked like his father. He made a noise of discomfort and was set down running out of the room with a high laugh and a gust of wind.

**"Then who's his parents?"** Narcissa asked nervously ,she felt like everyone else in the room did at that moment, Hermione hesitated but looked up sadly before grabbing a book and opening to a page that showed a picture of a young women and a young man.

**"He's my brother"** she said tracing the figure of the women. She closed the book and headed towards the door before she turned around and smirked devilishly at them.

"You might want to change we are going to a real party tonight" she said closing the door.

**"well what are we waiting for?"** Draco asked heading towards a bedroom door that had his name on it.

LATER ON

They were all heading down a very long hallway ,Hermione in front wearing a bright white tube top and gold leather pants along with a pair of black skater shoes. They followed silently ,one of them asking them the occasional question.

**"why do you have parties?"** Bellatrix sneered at her and you could hear Hermione's teeth being ground together.

**"We have parties about 6 times a week it's what we do"** she said sarcastically but stopped when we were outside a pair of heavy black doors, the music was heard from the outside.

**"Awe it's good to be home"** she said smirking as she threw open the doors, bodies danced inside and sat drinking and doing other varies activities. We all went our own ways.

Rabastion's Pov

None of the people in the room really called to me. Until i saw her ,her being Hermione's cousin Bella, Her glowing blue eyes seemed to penetrate my very soul and without thinking i went to dance with her. 5 songs went by with seemingly nothing but dancing going on between the 2 of us until i finally got tired of waiting and spun her around crashing my lips onto hers. We didn't notice when everything went quiet and the dancing stopped the kiss seemed to go on forever. When i finally pulled back thunderous applause went into the air as i cupped the back of neck and rested my forehead on her own.

**"Mine"** was all either of us was capable of saying before our mouths were once again connected. Pleasantly unaware of our cheering families.

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? review and I'll update as soon as i can.<p>

Important information

Mestema - Leader of fallen angels whose job is to tempt men to sin and accuse them before God

(Information about this demon came from this site .com/underworld_)

Aonyōbō - a female ghost who lurks in an abandoned imperial palace

(This is a Japanese demon but thought it would go good with my story)

I'm sorry i haven't gotten to update as soon as i would of liked but I've been extremely busy lately.

A quick question should i due a lemon between Bella and Rabastion now or wait? Vote when you review please.

Thanks for reading,

Ks vamp girl


	3. I'm sorry

Author's note

I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories for a very long time. My computer died and i just got a new one ,so im going to try and update more. Hopefully i'll have atleast 1 of my stories updated tonight ,but if not then expect a new update this week.

- Ksvampgirl


End file.
